Overjoyed
by LilyRaeK
Summary: Ron messed up, royally, and he knows it...how will he fix it?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER OR MATCHBOX TWENTY'S SONG, OVERJOYED.**

Ron knew he'd done wrong, so, so wrong. Fred had followed him up the stairs and told him that he had royally messed up. Hermione was crying downstairs and it was all his fault. It was compulsory to fix and he started to make his way down the stairs again until he realised his very feminine dress robes.

Five minutes later, now in some jeans and a Weasley Christmas jumper, he made his way through the portrait hole and downstairs to find Hermione where he had abandoned her. It seemed to Ron that it was easier than usual, quicker somehow, to reach her but that didn't manage to settle his stomach.

Finally, he reached the staircase opposite the Great Hall. He looked around for Hermione and spotted her exactly where he'd left her, sitting on the stairs still looking as beautiful as Cinderella in her periwinkle dress but as sad as he'd ever seen her. When Ron and Hermione fight, Hermione usually ends up angry with him and doesn't talk to him for days because she is fuming but sitting on the stairway in her beautiful dress, Hermione looks nothing far from distraught.

Ron walked down the steps to the crying girl slowly watching her movements intently as he goes. His heart dropped at the realisation that he was the cause of this. He caused the mascara stains down her face and the blotchiness of her cheeks and the puffiness of her eyes. It was all him.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered, the tips of his ears turning red.

"If you're going to argue with me, just go away, Ron, you really couldn't make me any more upset." She sniffled in reply. These words made Ron's heart break. He knew she was sad - she had not called him Ronald as she would normally when she was mad at him. He sat down next to her. Rn reached his hand out to rub her arm but she flinched at his touch and he withdrew it promptly.

"Hermione, I know I've really messed up this time..."

He heard a mumbled "you got that right".

"But I'm stuck on how to fix it... You're the one good at fixing things and I always give it my best shot but I have no clue what to say to make it better and I try my hardest but I know I would only make a bloody mess of it... Please, Hermione..."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Then help me to."

"I really thought you cared about me, Ron. I thought I mattered to you enough for you to let me have my one moment of happiness. But then you had to ruin it and I don't know why you did it. You left me here crying on the stairs of what was meant to be one of the happiest nights this year. I didn't even get my stupid slow dance not that I would want it with Viktor now."

"What has Viktor done?" Ron questioned silently feeling the anger building up inside him.

"Nothing," Hermione insisted but seeing Ron's tightening jaw, she adds, "He only tried to kiss me when I didn't want to."

"I swear, that slimy little git will get what's coming to him,"

"Ron! No! Stop! He's not worth it,"

His anger continued to build until he caught the sadness once again projected on Hermione's face at which point, he visibly relaxed. Ron wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

"Truth be told, Hermione, I was extremely jealous."

"I know you like Krum, Ron"

"Not of you, of him." He sighed, chuckling slightly.

"What?"

"I was jealous that Krum was the one getting to spend his night with you, that he was the one giving you your slow dance, your goodnight kiss, all the compliments on how beautiful you look in blue and everything else in between. I was jealous Krum had you and I did not."

Hermione, for once in her life, was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She just sat there staring at him, in awe of everything he had just confessed, wishing she had had the same courage. Ron heard the slow song start to play and he dragged Hermione up and into the rose garden outside where you could still hear the music but it was a whole lot more romantic.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your slow dance." Ron replied grinning and placing his hands lightly on her waist. In return, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder again. They swayed in time to the music alone, peacefully. Hermione lifted her head and gazed into Ron's cool blue eyes, smiling.

"Thank you."

"For what? Ruining your night?"

"For fixing my night. For giving me my slow dance."

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and lightly touched her lips to Ron's. She felt Ron freeze under her touch before returning the mind-blowing, thought-numbing, toe-tingling kiss.

"No one's ever done that much for me before."

"Well, in that case, you're very welcome. I'm glad I saved your night from being a complete train wreck."

They swayed slowly together for a second before Ron piped up "Hermione?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I know it's kinda soon after what happened with Viktor and all but would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Ron." She answered with the most gorgeous smile Ron had ever seen which had him returning the grin instantly. As they swayed back and forth in time to the end of the song, Ron murmured quietly in Hermione's ear.

"Baby, let me come over,

I will tell you secrets,

God only knows,

I cannot overstate it,

I will be overjoyed..."

Hermione couldn't help but to agree with him on that, at that moment, dancing in the gardens with her new boyfriend, the boy she's been crushing on since second year, she was completely and utterly overjoyed.

 **THE END**


End file.
